


Actions Speak Louder

by CatHeights



Category: Oz (1997)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-13
Updated: 2006-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keller couldn't let go. Takes place during season six.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions Speak Louder

With each rep, he felt the weight of Beecher's gaze grow stronger. Keller smirked as he lowered the bar onto the rack. Toby could pull off the silent treatment for days, weeks even, but he was never able to stop those looks. Keller felt the fiery caress of want whenever Beecher's gaze fell on him.

He wiped the smirk off his face before he slid out from beneath the weights and sat up. "Toby," he said, gaze earnest.

Beecher stared for a few moments, and then slowly began to walk toward him. That was new. Normally Beecher just turned and walked out of the room. Perhaps things were about to change. Anticipation twisted in his gut. He wanted Toby back.

"You wanna talk?" Keller stood.

Beecher laughed. "Talk?" He laughed some more.

It was a wild sound that made the scar on Keller's back itch: a warning to never underestimate Beecher. He noticed the silence of the room. The gym was empty. Whatever Beecher wanted, he had planned for it.

"You stupid fucking bitch! You think I want to talk to you. You think there's anything I want to hear from you." Beecher huffed. "Talk."

Despite watching Beecher carefully, Keller couldn't avoid the attack when it came. Beecher used his body as a weapon flinging himself forward, and Keller hit the ground hard, hip grazing the side of the bench. He braced his arms against the inside of Beecher's, preventing the stranglehold Beecher seemed determined to achieve.

Beecher's eyes blazed with rage, but Keller didn't look away. He accepted the anger and searched for another emotion beneath it.

His arms fell to the floor as Beecher gave up on strangling and clocked him one on the side of the face. The taste of blood slid over his tongue. Enough. Keller jerked upward, throwing Beecher off balance. He used the advantage to pin Beecher's arm behind his back. It was the wrong thing to do. Beecher bucked wildly in his grip, trying to yank his arm free.

Keller let go and eased back. "Toby, you gotta calm the fuck down."

Apparently calming down wasn't happening anytime soon, as Beecher threw a punch toward his stomach. He blocked it, but quickly found himself once again flat on his back. A wrestling match with no rules commenced with them rolling back and forth across the floor exchanging blows.

Being this close made Keller's cock ache. His fist connected with Beecher's side, and Beecher sprawled on top of him, just as hard as he was. He jerked his hips upward, expecting Toby to move, but Beecher surprised him with a downward thrust that ground their bodies together. The tightness of pants across hardness became a painful barrier. He grabbed Beecher's face, pulling him down for a kiss.

Beecher struggled, breaking away, and Keller moved frantically trying to get as much contact as he could before Toby fully pulled away, but Beecher surprised him again.

His shoulders hit the floor with an echoing thud, and then Beecher's mouth was on his taking possession. Keller gave over the control willingly. This was what he needed, what he hadn't been able to let go.

Beecher lifted slightly and slid his pants down just enough to free his cock. Keller reached down to do the same, but Toby smacked his hands away, blunt fingers pulling on Keller's waistband.

"Oh. Fuck," Keller muttered as the fabric caught on his cock, and Toby ruthless tugged it past.

Keller moaned into Beecher's mouth as their cocks brushed against each other. There was no finesse to this, pants bunched around their knees, movements jerky and violent, but that didn't matter to Keller. This was everything.

As his hand cupped Beecher's ass, fingers pressing into the warmth, he thought, Toby has to understand. This, what they shared, was all they had. It was all he'd ever had. How could he let it go?

Body slick with sweat, he arched into Beecher's movements, always wanting more contact. How could you get enough of everything? Keller tried to hold off his release, but the control wasn't his. Muscles tense and aching, he felt Toby's mouth settle on the base of his neck, a hard suck and a graze of teeth, and he was coming. "Toby, oh God, yes."

Toby's lips were still on his neck, mouthing kisses, even as his thrusts grew more frantic. Keller moved his hand toward Beecher's cock, only to be pushed away. Body still shuddering, Keller ignored his own sensitivity, and tried to provide Beecher the friction he needed. He wanted Toby to come, needed him to feel this too.

Beecher stilled above him. A sharp pain pierced his shoulder, and then Keller felt warmth spreading across his stomach. He ran a hand gently down Toby's back.

The heavy weight of Beecher's body sprawled over his felt right. Keller slid his fingers into Toby's damp hair and placed a kiss on the top of his head. It was then that Beecher suddenly rolled off of him, stumbling to his feet.

"Toby?"

Beecher didn't look at him as he hastily pulled up his pants. "No," he whispered, took a deep breath, and raised his head.

For a second, Keller thought he saw sadness in Toby's eyes, but then his expression changed to an odd calmness that made Keller feel on edge.

"No. I can't do this with you anymore. I won't do this. It's time to let go."

Before Keller could say a word, Toby was gone.

Pants around his knees, Keller lay there, exposed. He ran a finger across his shoulder, down to his neck. Toby had left a mark there, and he pressed on it until it burned. He was still for a few moments before finally reaching down to pull up his pants and get to his feet.

Blood welled on his lip, the taste lingering in his mouth. Numerous cuts and bruises started to twinge. He didn't care. Keller felt odd, hollow, like he was suddenly standing on the edge of a cliff, and it was too late to turn around.

He shook his head. Stupid fucking thoughts. Toby would calm down and change his mind, because that's how these things went. Hand once again going to the mark on his neck, Keller left the gym.


End file.
